Cortana (Episode)
Plot At a modern military-style base, a guard walks across a bridge. He is accompanied by a buddy. They both wear white armor, similar to the Agents, but slightly different. They walk, side-by-side, with their Assault Rifles in hand. The bridge is covered in ice from the wintry temperatures and remains from waves that have crashed on the side of the base. (Guard One): I'm tellin' you, they only put us out here because of that stupid fight. (Guard Two): You started that fight. (Guard One): Well, technically. But Jones was asking for it. (Guard Two): I thought his name was Jo-Ennis (Guard One): No! What the hell, Gellhar?! (Gellhar): What? That's what I'd been told.. (Guard One): That doesn't even make sense. (Gellhar): Shut up! Suddenly, both guards look over to their left, having heard bullets being fired from a semi-automatic rifle. (Gellhar): You hear that? (Guard One): I- I thought I did. I don't hear it anymore. (Gellhar): Just to be safe.. (Gellhar raises his rifle and pulls the slide back, engaging the clip.) (Guard One): I don't think that's necessary. It came from the South end. Let those guys handle it. (Gellhar): You scared, Johnson? (Johnson; rather defensively): No, I just don't want to waste my time is all! (Gellhar): Come on, what's the worst that- (He is cut off by a bullet going straight through his helmet, and ripping out the back end of his head.) (Johnson): GELLHAR!! Johnson aims his rifle in the direction that the bullet came from and opens fire. He hears his bullets ricocheting off the metallic walls on the other side of the gaping hole in the center of the base. He puts his weapon down, then turns around to run, but is confronted by Bowman, holding a pistol to his head. (Johnson): Oh shit. End Scene Bowman is standing behind cover on a Resistance base on the southern-most point of Kamino, the ocean planet. He peaks his head around the corner, scoping out the area. (Bowman): You ready? (He speaks into his open palm) (Cortana; appearing in his hand): Yeah, boot it up. (Bowman): Activating Promethean Vision. Bowman's HUD becomes a blue space, with several bodies lighting up in orange, with their hearts, brains, and activity from both appearing in a yellow. (Cortana): Marking targets. The bodies on Bowman's HUD become outlined in bright green. (Cortana): Mapping execution plan. Several images flash on Bowman's HUD- very briefly- depicting a holographic representation of Bowman taking out targets. They only last for about two seconds in total, before Cortana speaks again. (Cortana): Ready. Follow that to a tee, and we should be in there in less than a minute. (Bowman): Okay. (He reaches to his back and detaches his DMR from the magnetic holster system on his back.) Let's roll. Bowman takes off running. He aims and fires two shots, taking out two guards, unsuspecting. He hurdles the railing to a bridge on the level above him, and kicks a guard down. He spins and clocks another guard in the jaw, then uses that guard's body to get himself into the air, firing three shots, that each score a headshot, as he flips over all three guards. Bowman spins on his heels, taking out a guard on the other end of the base. He then dives behind cover for a split second, allowing bullets to ricochet around, without harming him. Bowman sprints across the bridge- after tossing his DMR onto his back-, then leaps and scales the wall of the nearest building. He then rockets across the rooftop, making it to the other side and leaping down while pulling his pistol out of the holster in his thigh armor, that slides back into the armor when he has hold of his weapon. He aims it at the guard, Johnson's head as he turns around. (Johnson): Oh shit. (He says rather depressingly) (Bowman): I don't really want to have to do this, but you've forced my hand. (He pulls the trigger, eliminating his target.) Sorry.. Mission before morals. Bowman rushes across the bridge and rolls into the door on the other side, taking it down with the guard behind it. He quickly aims and fires his pistol, taking out the two remaining guards. Bowman scans the room for more guards before relaxing and putting his pistol away. He walks over to a large computer and releases his helmet. (Bowman): Cortana, it's your turn. (Cortana): (She rises in front of him.) Okay, give me thirty-eight seconds. (Bowman): I don't know that we have that kinda time. (Cortana): Well, make an exception. Bowman rolls his eyes, frustrated. Cortana hovers her hands over the computer, seemingly typing on a keyboard that doesn't exist. Bowman turns toward the sound of boots clanking on metal floor. He stands in a ready stance. (Bowman): Cortana. (Cortana): Twenty more seconds. I'll do what I can to speed it up, but the Director wants results. Bowman bites down, then activates his helmet. He does so just in time for five guards to come rushing in. Bowman rushes forward and blocks a punch coming from the left, then counters with an uppercut to the stomach. He hammer punches the guard behind the one he just threw into the air, then side-kicks one to his right. Bowman then jumps and twirls, kicking the remaining two guards with both feet twice. He lands on his feet, then takes the DMR from his back and shoots the two guards that he had just taken down, then spins on his heels and takes out the other three that were charging him. He spins toward the door that those guards came through, firing five shots that each take out one guard with a headshot. Bowman turns toward the other door that has just been broken down, and pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He flicks his eyes over to the little display screen on the DMR, and it shows only the number “0”. (Bowman): I'm out! Bowman tackles the incoming guards, then rolls over their bodies and plants his feet on the ground to backflip over them, returning to his forward position. He kicks the head of one guard like a soccer ball, since he's still on the ground, then spins and comes down with a punch on another head. He twirls and sweeps the feet of the last guard out from under him, then takes the pistol from his hip and fires one bullet in the head. (Cortana): Done. Let's go! Cortana dissipates as Bowman takes off running out the door he originally came through. He wastes no time hurdling the railing, falling toward the water. Bowman lands on the ramps of a Pelican Class Drop Ship, waiting for him under the bridge. He rolls and stops just inside the ship's main bay. The ramps closes, and the ship takes off. (Carolina): You alright? That was quite the entrance. (Bowman; standing up and releasing his helmet): I was out of ammo. (Carolina; teasing him): You didn't bring extra clips? (Bowman): Who has time to reload when you're surrounded? (Carolina): Uh-huh.. What really happened, Cortana? (Cortana; appearing on Bowman's shoulder): There were three left and he hadn't been counting bullets, so he had to take them down before pulling his Magnum on them. (Bowman): You women always have to stick together. (Carolina): Bite me! (York): Maybe later- OW! (He is slapped across the face by Carolina.) (Bowman; seating himself in his usual seat across from Carolina): How'd your mission go? (York): We got the intel we needed. Did Cortana get the job done? (Bowman): Hell yeah! She's a little beast when it comes to computers. (Cortana): (She clears her throat) Don't forget the Target Mapping. That's not as easy as it looks. (Bowman): Whatever helps you sleep at night. York and Bowman chuckle slightly, but Cortana and Carolina roll their eyes. End Scene Back on the Bridge of the Mother of Invention, the Director's megacruiser, Bowman is being debriefed from his mission. The Counselor and Director are both there. (The Director): Did you retrieve the information? (Bowman): Yes, sir. (The Director): Cortana, mission report. Cortana appears in Bowman's shoulder. (Cortana): Director. The mission was a success. Unfortunately, no one on the base survived. (Counselor): Was this not a stealth mission, Agent Bowman? (Bowman; giving the Counselor a dirty look): Originally, yes. (Counselor): “Originally?” (The Director): Do enlighten us on what exactly you mean by that. (Bowman): The mission called for stealth, but when we arrived Cortana found that scenario flawed and suggested we go loud. (The Director): Cortana? (Cortana): Yes, Director, I gave Bowman that order. There were too many guards on too short shifts for Bowman to make it inside without going loud. But, he did manage to eliminate all hostiles without anyone sending a distress signal. No one should know anything happened for at least a few days. (The Director): That is acceptable. Cortana, upload the files gathered to my personal computer. (Cortana): (She closes her eyes for a moment) Done. (The Director): Good. You are dismissed. (Bowman and Cortana): Yes, sir. Bowman exits the Bridge and walks toward the bunks. He is stopped, about halfway down the hall by Tex, who is out of her armor. (Tex): Bowman. (Bowman): Tex. (Tex): Great work out there, kid. You might make it to my level yet. (Bowman): I'm flattered. Tex hits Bowman over the head, playfully. (Tex): Get outta here. You're going to need your beauty sleep. (Bowman): (As he walks away) I could say the same about you. (Tex): What'd you say? (She retorts, falsely angry) (Bowman): Nothing, Texas. (He turns around, walking backward.) I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. Bowman turns back forward and walks away from Tex who's blushing a little. Bowman is stopped just outside his bunk by Carolina, who is also out of armor. (Carolina): How'd debriefing go? (Bowman): Can't complain. Cortana saved my ass. (Carolina): Not surprised. She's in the habit of doing that. (Bowman): So look.. Tex was on her way up to the Bridge when I left. Any idea why she's going up there? (Carolina): Not a clue. (York; from behind Carolina): She's getting an A.I. (Bowman): Really? I thought I was the only one.. (York): To ever get one? No. They were just Beta testing on you. (Bowman): No surprise there. (Carolina): What makes you say she's getting an A.I.? (York): I heard the Counselor talking to some geeks in the lab the other day. He said that Cortana was a trial run, and that they're able to use her to create more A.I. (Bowman): How the hell would they do that? (York): No clue. But I bet it's got something to do with that “Entropy Whatever” we picked up last week. (Carolina): That's fair.. (York): Don't worry, Carolina. You're probably next in line after her. The three of you are easily the Director's favorites. (Bowman): I'm not so sure. (Carolina): I think you're full of shit, York. (York): Hey, just observing. Don't shoot the messenger. (Bowman; as York walks away): He way have a point. (Carolina): What do you mean? (Bowman): Well, the three of us never really seem to get in trouble unless we're with one of the others. Come to think of it, I went on a mission not three days ago that was supposed to be stealth, but we ended up going loud. You know who was with me? (Carolina): Maine... Maybe there's something to what York is saying. (Bowman): Whatever. Way I see it, it doesn't matter who his favorite is. I get to help and that's all I could ask for. (Carolina): Amen to that.. Carolina and Bowman go their separate ways into their individual bunks. THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *Cortana *Carolina *York *The Director *Tex Minor *Counselor A.I. Units *Cortana Trivia *In the guards' opening dialogue, the fact that they confuse on man's name "Jones" with "Jo-Ennis" is a reference to the source material. *It's apparent that Tex and Bowman's relationship has improved significantly since the last episode. **It is also clear that significant time has passed, by the fact that Bowman mentions having gone on a mission a few days prior, that had not happened in the last episode *Bowman goes on his first solo mission. *The planet that the base at the beginning is on is Kamino. **This is a reference to the Star Wars franchise.